


It will only take half an hour

by claveldelaire



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Back Seat, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: "How come Javier always has all the girls on him but he doesn't allow Steve to hit on the only one he has found interesting in months?"
Relationships: Steve Murphy (Narcos)/Original Character(s), Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt given me by an anon: "can you do one where javi gets jealous because steve's hitting on a girl in a bar and steve's like "you're here to be my wingman, dude"". It's not exactly what you asked but I tried my best ♥

Steve usually likes to go out with Javier, he enjoys his company. Javier is snarky, funny and rough and he loves it about him (maybe it's related to the fact he's in love with him but he prefers to stay silent rather than ruin their friendship). He loves going out to have dinner with him, how Javier steals bites from his plate when he thinks Steve isn't paying attention or how Javier is always keen to share his dessert with him even when Steve has said he's too full to have dessert.

What Steve doesn't like that much is going out to clubs with Javier because even though Javier always leaves with him when they arrived together, Steve has to spend the night looking at how he flirts with every girl that comes around him. So, this is the reason Steve has rejected all of Javier invitations to go out dancing together lately.

He doesn't have the chance to say no this time, though. They're in Javier's car on what Steve thinks is their way home when Javier announces they need to go to a club because he's meeting an informant there. Steve argues all the way there, saying he's getting a taxi and going home but Javier ends up convincing him that it will only take half an hour, at most.

They enter the noisy place and Javier guides him with a hand on his lower back to the bar, next to a short man.

"Drink what you want, it's on me," Javier says to him and then starts speaking with the short man, both of them looking at the floor. Steve spies from the corner of his eye that the man is armed and he tenses his body. Javier's hand is still on the small of his back and caresses him there for him to relax.

"I need to attend some business in the back, it won't take long," Javier announces and leaves. The short man follows him shortly after.

That's how Steve finds himself huffing at the bar and nursing a glass of whiskey.

" _ ¿Me permite pasar? _ (Will you allow me to pass?)" Says someone near to his right ear. He moves to make space at the bar for the girl. She smiles at him and Steve likes it a sweet, innocent smile, not the usual gesture he's accustomed to receiving when some girl wants his company in exchange for money. Clear skin, dark long hair, slanted big brown eyes, Steve likes what he sees.

" _ Hola, _ " Steve says in his awkward accent.

She smiles at him, again. " _ Hola. _ "

" _ No hablo español, ¿quieres un trago? _ (I don't speak Spanish, do you want a drink?)" he makes his best effort.

" _ Un mojito, por favor, _ (a mojito, please)" she says to the barman. "I'm Lisa," she says in an English as bad as Steve Spanish.

"I'm Steve," he presents himself.

They start chatting, both leaning to each other's space to hear over the music.

Steve magically has forgotten about his bad mood.

When Lisa is telling him about how her friend ditched her for his ex-boyfriend, someone takes Steve by the elbow.

"What are you doing?" Javier's voice grunts at his ear.

"Oh, Javi. She's Lisa, and she has left behind by her friend, just like me," Steve jokes, slipping out of Javier's grip.

Lisa smiles at Javier as sweetly as she did with Steve.

Javier greets her with a gesture of his head and Steve has never seen him being so rude to a woman before (except when he's dragging them handcuffed to the jail but that's another story).

"Did you get what you needed back there?" Steve asks him.

"Can't talk about that here," he growls. "Let's go," he says and puts his hand on Steve's lower back again.

Steve slips out of his hand, again. "I'm staying," he informs Javier and smiles to Lisa, who is clutching her purse between her hands and is a step further than she was before Javier interrupted them.

"Okay," Javier sighs.

"You can go if you're done, I'll find my way home later," Steve offers.

"Oh no, I'm staying too," he says and drags a stool to take a seat behind Steve. " _ ¿Quieres algo para tomar? _ (Do you want something to drink?)" He offers Lisa, and she politely declines, pointing to her mojito.

Steve tries to catch the conversation with Lisa where they left it but it's getting hard to concentrate on her when he has Javier warm body plastered against his back. Fuck. As much he loves Javier, he likes Lisa and her sweet smile, and he knows he doesn't stand a chance with is partner, so... Javier is stirring the ice cubes in his glass way too loudly. Steve sighs.

"Look, it seems my friend is in a bad mood but if you have a pen there we could exchange our phone numbers," he says to Lisa's ear. And what occurs next, happens too quickly for Steve to fully register it.

"It seems he didn't get the blowjob he was expecting back there," she says and winks. She kisses his cheek and leaves. Steve is left with a hot sensation in his crotch but he doesn't know if it's for what she said or because Javier's hand is now on his hip.

" _ ¿Quieres un trago, cariño? _ (Do you want a drink, darling?)" Javier purrs in his ear, hot air brushing his sensitive skin there. It doesn't help with his situation. He looks into the crowd but the girl has disappeared. He turns to face Javier who, for once, seems taller than him sitting on the stool.

"Fuck you, Javi, you shooed her," he complains.

Javier shrugs nonchalantly. Steve blood boils. How come Javier always has all the girls on him but he doesn't allow Steve to hit on the only one he has found interesting in months? He gulps the remaining whiskey.

"I'm getting a taxi home," Steve informs and tries to leave but Javier speaks.

"I'm sorry," he says, but Steve knows he isn't because he can't even look him in the eye. "Please, stay."

"And do what? I'm not even allowed to talk to girls. Plus, you said half an hour, tops. What did you get back there?"

"Not even a blowjob, sadly."

"What? I thought we came here to see one of your informants not one of your hookers."

"We did,  _ pero ella tenía pura mierda para ofrecer _ . (She had the same old shit to offer). Nothing new."

"I want to go," Steve says.

"With your pants looking like this?" Javier jokes.

Steve doesn't even want to look down, he has enough with the mere feeling of it.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes your gratuitous weekly smut :)

Finally, they're in Javier's car, going home.

"It's not fair," Steve spits when Javier takes the last left turn before their complex.

"What?" Javier keeps driving without looking at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Did what?" Bastard.

"You scared her," Steve is cross.

"You weren't going places with her," Javier explains, entering the parking.

"How did you know that? You weren't there," Steve grunts getting out of the car and slamming its door. He surrounds the car to reach Javier's side.

"I just knew, okay?" Javier runs his hand through his hair, just like he does when is being scolded at work. Steve can tell he's nervous.

"Ha, you're jealous," Steve chants, without even thinking.

Javier slams the door. He's triggered.

"What the fuck, Murphy?" He says and pushes Steve's shoulder.

Steve lets out a mad laugh.

"It's the only explanation, you shoo every girl who approaches me, why would you do that?"

"You gotta be kidding me, right?" Javier looks around for a quick exit and Steve is not willing to let him out that easy. He takes a step forward, Javier is almost trapped between his body and the car door.

"Look at me and tell me you aren't," Steve demands, wetting his lips.

Javier shrinks himself against the car and Steve puts both hands on it to prevent Javier from running. "Come on, look at me," he insists.

Javier finally looks at him, there is not much to see in the almost dark garage, but Steve takes it as a small victory.

"Now tell me," he demands, towering over Javi.

"Let me go," Javier mumbles.

"Not until you tell me you're not jealous," the blonde purrs and closes the gap between their bodies, standing very still a few millimetres away from his co-worker.

"I am not," Javier defies him and Steve scoffs.

"You are not what? Jealous? Or you are not telling me that you're not-"

His words are lost in Javier's lips when he kisses him clumsily, their noses clashing. Steve is left without air as if someone punched him in the gut but quickly regains his composure, cupping his hands on Javier's cheeks and smashing him between his body and the car. Javier gasps and opens his mouth, letting Steve in. They kiss deeply for a while, wet noises surrounding them, Javier's hands clasping Steve's biceps.

Eventually, Steve breaks the kiss, not letting go of Javier's face and rests their foreheads together.

"Fuck," Javier whispers and moves the tiniest fraction to the left and Steve can feel it.

"Yes, fuck," he mimics, glueing his crotch to Javier's. They are both 

out of breath but Javier starts gasping as soon as Steve thrusts against his thigh.

"Let's go inside," Javier pleas in a low voice.

"So you can escape? No way," Steve dismisses his idea.

"In the car, then," Javier insists, frantically looking behind him for the car door handle. Steve gives him space to move: Javier opens the back door and gets in and Steve follows and closes the door, now they're both cramped in Javier's backseat.

"Are you going to tell me now you are jealous?" Steve coos.

"Shut up, Murphy," Javier complains.

They get silent for a moment, looking at each other and Steve wishes they were in his truck, there is plenty of space at the back of it, nothing like there, he can't imagine what they could do in such short space, but Javier has it all figured out. He reaches to the knob under the passenger seat and pushes it forward making space.

"Come here," he says to Steve and he moves closer. Javier, nimble as a cat, straddles his thighs.

"You were jealous," Steve says again. Javier rolls his eyes.

"If I say I was, will you shut the fuck up or what?" Javier scoffs and Steve stretches his neck to kiss him again. Javier opens his mouth but keeps his lips out of Steve's reach. "You're so desperate, Murphy," he mocks.

"I am, because of that I was trying to hit on a girl until you arrived," he says. "But you scared her out and I was left with a hard-on," Steve thrusts into Javier's thighs as he speaks.

"Do not tell me," Javier teases him, not touching him nor letting kiss him. "Did you get hard just by a girl smiling at you?"

"Let me see you," Steve breathes, frustrated.

"It's dark," Javier brushes off.

"Let me feel you, then," he purrs. Javier brakes apart from him a little, revealing the bulge in his pants. Steve runs a hand over it, softly. Javier moans. Steve takes advantage of him letting his guard down and kisses him, one hand on Javier's neck and the other caressing softly over his bulge. Steve leans his upper body forward, dragging Javier with him until his back meets the back of the front seat. He locks his fingers on Javier's belt buckle.

"Do it at once," Javier shudders.

"Look who's the desperate one now," Steve says, unbuckling the damn thing and opening one by one the buttons of his jeans.

Javier fits perfectly in his hand, he's a bit on the short side but the width of it makes up for it. He starts to trust in Steve's hand as soon his dick is freed. Steve takes a moment to register what is happening and when he starts to panic, Javier takes his head between his hands and makes him look at him.

"Are you okay?" He asks and gives him a peck. "It's okay," he reassures Steve. Steve nods and sighs deeply.

"I just don't know what I'm doing, Javi," he explains, wiggling his fingers around Javier's dick.

"Do the same you do to yourself, I'll guide you if necessary, okay?"

"Fine, fine," Steve squeaks and starts moving his hand again. Javier goes with the movement and moans against Steve's mouth.

Steve uses his thumb on the wet slit and turns his way every time he reaches the tip of Javi's dick. When Javier's thrusts become erratic and his whimpers are too much for Steve to handle, he attaches his mouth to Javier's neck and sucks hard. Javier comes like this all over his hand and part of his t-shirt and lap.

"Fuck," Javier chuckles breathlessly, resting his back against the seat behind him. Steve puffs and rests his head on Javi's chest, still grabbing his exhausted dick in his hand.

Javier straightens his back and Steve is left with an empty sticky hand. Javier shudders. He leans onto Steve and kisses him deeply against the leatherback of the seat.

"You. Were. So. Fucking. Jealous, Peña," Steve chants against his lips.

"I wasn't," Javier keeps arguing but he chuckles at the same time. "Let me take care of your thing now," he urges, trying to unbuckle Steve's belt.

He stops him grabbing him by the wrists.

"This would be too much for me today," he confesses, apologetically.

Javier slips out of his grip and puts both of his hands on Steve's neck. Steve smiles at him and says: "Kissing is okay though."

"Kissing it is then," mutters Javier and so he does.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't forget to tell me what you felt while reading, it always amazes me.


End file.
